


As Though Nothing Could Fall

by jld_az



Series: Just Another Future Song [5]
Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: (So much banter), (because it's the 70's), (but also they're kinda superhuman?), (but not really), (in a roundabout way), Banter, Canon Parallel w/ Copious Artistic License, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Mild D/S undertones, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jld_az/pseuds/jld_az
Summary: Most Accurate Tag Award: "Porn with Feelings"Title from 'Heroes' by David Bowie
Relationships: Martin / Ariaunna (OFC)
Series: Just Another Future Song [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696642
Kudos: 3





	As Though Nothing Could Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Not required for “And We Are Merely Players” blah blah but honestly this may be my favorite piece in the collection to date. It's also 100% Martin's POV, which makes me oddly happy.
> 
> Setting: Port Laskill, Texorami  
> Timestamp: August 1981 (in Keene)

A subtle trill from above, then:

_We were born before the wind. Also younger than the sun…_

Martin slitted his eyes open; took in the fogged glass near the bed, the diffused dawn sparkling through it. It would be brisk outside today, autumn in full assault — a sharp contrast to the sweltering heat they’d left behind in Keene.

He was not cold now, though. Aunna had coiled herself around him in sleep, pressed her naked front to his back beneath the flannel sheet, hooked a leg over his knees and wrapped an arm across his abdomen, tucked the other up under her head. Her breath was a warm current between his shoulder blades, washing downward in pleasurable waves that had him stirring with interest as he dozed.

When he realized she’d slowly started to curl her fingers through the trail of hair below his navel, he smiled.

“Good morning, sweetheart.”

Her hand dipped down and wrapped around him; gave a languid stroke. He closed his eyes and let slip a moan; felt her sigh blissfully against his shoulder, precursor to the press of her lips.

“Yes,” she breathed, teeth raking his skin. “It is.”

The loft warmed with the sun while she worked him up slowly, her pressure light and even, the friction just enough.

“I want you to know,” she eventually resumed, when his breath had deepened and he’d just begun to resist the urge to push back into her fist, “that I am all yours today. Token resistance only. Savvy?”

He considered what that meant. Felt himself thicken in her grip at the scenarios her offer conjured.

“Yes,” he replied.

“Good.” She kissed his shoulder again. “But first-”

And she tightened her pull, twisted her wrist at just the right moment, and lit fire up his spine.

“ofuck,” he groaned. Couldn’t stop it. Felt her grin against his back in response.

“Eventually,” she smirked, palm sliding over the head, slicking, moving down again.

And then she was slipping out from behind him, skin gliding across skin as she shifted him onto his back. He carefully folded his arm behind his head as she tossed away the sheet and moved in against his side, propped herself up on an elbow in the space he made for her. He watched her hand on him, the way her fingers closed the foreskin over the top of each stroke, thumb then slowly rolling smoothly through another sticky droplet, smearing it on the way down. She let out a contented sound and he turned his attention to her face, found her focused down, teeth plucking at her lower lip. Her pulse was up; he could see it jumping in the exposed line of her throat. Wanted to run his tongue along it. But then-

“Show me.”

Her eyes flicked to the side, catching his stare. She gave him a coy smile and tilted toward her ministrations, a small clarification.

“ _Show me_ , baby.”

Martin chuckled. “You _know_ what I like.” But his free hand wrapped itself around hers all the same, tightened slightly, and adjusted the angle. Guided her through a few strokes before easing away, coming to rest on his stomach. She gave him a slightly disappointed look.

“What?” he laughed.

She rolled her eyes, then leaned into him almost predatorily, hand flattening and pressing him down, pinning his erection between her palm and his abdomen while her blunted nails raked lightly across his most delicate skin.

“ _Show. Me._ ”

And .. oh. _Oh._

Because days like these had one simple guideline: She could ask, but he called the shots. And she was _asking_ for this _._

She inhaled sharply when his hand abruptly covered hers again, shoved it down between his legs and cupped, squeezed, pushed behind. But then she hummed dreamily at the direction, briefly dropping her head to pucker her lips around a hardening nipple, dart across it with her tongue when she whispered,

“Thank you.”

His eyes fluttered shut with a drawn-out breath as she followed his suggestions, letting him guide her where he wanted. Occasionally she would press a soft kiss to his shoulder, or nip a small mark into his chest, or let out a hushed, tremulous sound in response to an autonomic reaction. But when he opened his eyes, she’d be watching their hands; focus devoted. And it wound him closer toward release every time he looked, watched her watching them.

He felt the flush of it spreading across his chest, the coil of it down to his toes-

And then he was gasping, and twitching, and hitching out-

_“oh sweet fuck Aunna I”_

-and her breath was as high as his, but she was slowing their movements; relaxing her grip and pumping idly as joined fingers grew sticky.

He pulled the hand out from behind his head to curl into her hair, drawing her up to him. And she was true to her word: When he nudged, it was only a token resistance. The moment she smeared her fingers through the pool on his stomach, she went liquid.

And _fuck_ he loved her like this.

He loved _her_.

_I love you._

The words were at the tip of his tongue but-

Her eyes met his when she lifted them, full of need and desire and her whole body saying ‘yes’ as she acquiesced and he wanted her so so _so badly._

He kissed her. Slid his tongue past the seam of her lips and rolled her over him, through the mess and onto her back. Ran a hand down her neck, stopped to palm a breast, swiped a thumb over its taught peak. And she yielded her mouth so sweetly, even though he could feel the simmering tension in her core.

He was suddenly _aching_ to be inside her - a bone deep, bruising ache - and his hand raced a fervent track down her ribs, across her hip, to delve between her legs. She moaned into his throat, deep and guttural; granted access by bending one knee up, then letting it fall to the side. And he took it, gave a cursory swipe at her wetness before slipping two fingers inside. She arched against him in a wordless plea, pulled into the pillow to gasp for breath. And she was so hot, so wound up already-

“Did that work for you, sweetheart?” he murmured, combing hair back from her face. “Watching me help you get me off?”

“o _jesus_ fuckyes.” Her eyes were screwed shut, and her voice was a crackling breath - bemused laughter strangled by intense arousal - but she continued, “I don’t know why, but I .. ogod, baby .. I ..”

And she was trying so hard not to snap up beneath him. He could see it in the strain of her forearms, the tremble of her stomach.

“Are you close?”

Her eyes opened, almost pained when they looked at him. She chewed her lower lip violently, nodding.

“Can you wait?”

Her expression turned baleful. “I swear to god Martin if you keep me this close all day I _will_ renege on this offer-”

“The thing is,” he interjected with casual authority, carefully sliding his hand away (and god help him her _whimper_ nearly got him there) before propping up on hip and elbow beside her to examine it, “I think maybe I want to see how many times I can make you come today.”

He rubbed the fingers against the pad of his thumb; slid the thumb across his tongue and closed his lips around it. Returned her stare-

-only not, because _she_ was fixated on the digit in his mouth now, and her eyes had gone glassy. He smiled as he let the hand fall back to her abdomen.

“Not what you expected?”

She shook her head slowly, but awareness was returning, and her expression molded into something more curious than anything else. She rose up on her elbows, a bit breathless but steadying, and met his gaze.

“I won’t make it easier for you,” she finally offered, negotiating terms. “But I _will_ say ‘yes’ to whatever you want.”

 _Within limits_ didn’t need to be clarified. They respected each-other enough to know where the other’s lay; trusted to acknowledge finding a new one when they did.

Martin nodded. “Fair.”

“Good.” Aunna settled back into the pillow again, spread her legs a little wider, and raised her eyebrows in his direction. “So _why_ am I waiting?”

“Because I also want to see how many times I can fuck you through it,” he replied, with the same even, nonchalant tone. “Only _someone_ had to go and get me off already this morning, and now I need a minute.”

She huffed a breathy laugh, walking her fingers across the mattress until they brushed up against his thigh; unrepentant. “Am I allowed to help?”

His eyes roved over her, spread out willingly before him in golden sunrise, and he felt himself twitch just above her fingers.

“I promise,” he chuckled, smoothing his palm across her middle as he leaned over into her space. “You’re helping.”

Aunna smiled blissfully when he kissed her, threaded her fingers into his hair and coiled the locks around them; took advantage of their length when she clenched occasionally, tugging pleasantly at his scalp.

She was sheened with sweat, still riding the edge he’d set her on, and muffling whimpers into his mouth when he eventually shifted between her knees, hooked them over his hips, and slid along the crease of her, still slick.

She made a noise, high and plaintive; and he shuddered, suddenly hard and ready; and she broke off with a gasp-

_“god yes baby please”_

-and he tilted down and arched forward and slipped inside.

And then she was hooking her ankles around the backs of his thighs, and clinging to him with balled fists in his hair, and staring him down with full-focus intensity with teeth buried into her lower lip.

And the sunlight was a delicate brush of bronze against the fine hairs on her cheek; the bright green of her eyes had reduced to a thin corona around her blown pupils; beads of sweat were dappling the hollow above her red-bitten lips.

 _Fuck,_ he thought. _I love you._

Maybe even opened his mouth to say it.

But then her mouth fell open on a choked breath and she was breaking - eyes rolling back, brow furrowing, gasping at the ceiling - and hauling him right over with her because sometimes, the way she moaned his name through it, the response was Pavlovian.

He kissed her when he had the faculties — slow and lazy slides of his tongue that she reciprocated while their bodies wound down. Eventually he rolled to the side, and lifted the arm nearest her. She wedged her shoulder into his armpit, rested her head on his chest.

“We should take a shower,” he murmured after a moment, thumb caressing the curve of her bicep.

Aunna gave a distant hum, then, “Nap first.”

And she reached across to pull the sheet back over them, wrapped an arm around his middle, and snuggled in closer to reinforce the point.

Martin chuckled; kissed the top of her head. “Ok.”

He carded his fingers into the sweated hair at her temple, stroked his other thumb across her damp brow. He felt the rise and fall of her head against his chest when he breathed; the warm puff of air across his pectoral when she did.

It was a long while after she had settled into the low, slow breathing of deep sleep before he murmured,

“I love you.”

There was a subtle trill from above as the playlist ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunna and Martin's story continues in 'Time Takes a Cigarette (Just Another Future Song, redux)', which is the final piece in my 'Just Another Future Song' series.
> 
> Kudos are love :) Comments are moderated (for spam, not content), but always welcome. :)


End file.
